Loved Lost, Love Found
by SilentRuin
Summary: Sesshomaru and Naraku Pairing. Lemons, Mpreg, a little OOC. Sesshomaru is in heat and gets an awakening not only in himslef, but in Naraku.


_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Only the plot._

Sesshomaru leaned against a cherry blossom and watched the sunset from on of the many cliffs in Feudal Japan. He had left Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uh at their campsite and had been gone for two days now. He was in heat and could not let them get in danger. Sadly, due to his pride, he had neither mate nor mistress for help him during this time. He would not have some brainless bitch around him.

Sesshomaru had taken of his shirt and armor and placed it against the side of the tree. He reached into his pants and squeezed his semi-hard shaft. This was the third time in an hour he had to pleasure himself. He gripped it hard and moaned. Sesshomaru slowly started to stroke his shaft. He started to go a little faster and he moaned louder.

Sesshomaru thought about how degrading this "activity" was. It was embarrassing. The Great Lord of the West would never stoop so low. EVER! He lost all thoughts when he started to pump at demonic speed. He was so close to his release he could taste it. He was almost to the point to where he could be screaming, but was only letting out soundless screams. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when he heard a voice say:

"Do you need some help Lord Sesshomaru?"

* * *

Naraku had been flying around this whole area for hours, yet he still could not find the ridiculous shard. He would sense it one moment from the east, but then from the north. He could not obtain a clear focus on it. He was about to call of the whole search and let the inutachi find the damned thing when he smelled a familiar smell. The great Lord Sesshomaru was nearby.

He flew towards the direction. When he was a few yards away from him, Naraku landed and concealed his sent and aura. He walked toward the cliff where the Sesshomaru to find one of the most enchanting view he would ever see. His eyed widened to the point of saucers and he licked his lips.

The demon lord was shirtless and was pumping his hard shaft at a slowly increasing speed. He had a very thin layer of sweat on his face and was letting out silent moans. Naraku felt his pants tighten. Not only was the scene hot, but the demon was in heat as well. This brought a smile to the spider's face. _'Time to have some fun'_ he thought and walked out of the woods into the small clearing.

"Do you need some help Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at Naraku in utter shock. How had the spider gotten so close to him without him noticing? The idiotic concealment spell he had place on himself barley did any good. Sesshomaru could smell his fowl stench. He felt like a fool, like his filthy brother even.

Sesshomaru placed his cold mask on once more and growled. "Leave me be filth. I don't need your disgusting help."

Naraku laughed. "Now why would go and leave you here?"

Sesshomaru growled louder and attempted to get up and retrieve Tokijin, only to fall on his back and moan. He was too aroused to fight, let alone stand up. Sesshomaru glared at Naraku with as much force as he could possibly give now. "Leave me be now half-breed."

Naraku smiled and ignored him. He walked slowly toward the lord, only to hear said person's growl become deadly low. His smiled widened and he kept getting closer. He was going to fuck the Lord whether he liked it or not. "Dear Sesshomaru, you know you want," he said. He crouched in between Sesshomaru's legs and palmed his erection. "I can give you all the pleasure you desire." Naraku added.

Sesshomaru growled again and looked away. Naraku grabbed his chin and forced him to look at the spider. Naraku's eyes widened once more at the look on the lord's face. He was blushing! There was a small pink tint to his cheeks and nose. The tips of his ears were slightly pink too.

"Have you ever been touched before Lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku pondered.

Sesshomaru looked down and gave a small shake of his head signaling a 'no'. Naraku felt like a child at Christmas. _He, _Naraku was going to be the first to deflower The Great Lord Sesshomaru! "Well, let's change that." and with being said, Naraku crashed his lips to Sesshomaru's, sending them to the ground.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he tried to push the half-breed away from him, only to freeze when he felt the spider's tongue caress his lower lip. He gasped, letting the spider have full access. Sesshomaru moaned into the kiss and closed his eyes letting him be swept way. His arms wrapped around Naraku's neck.

Naraku ripped Sesshomaru's pants off, and kissed his way down the demon lord's jaw and neck. When he reached the lord's neck, he sucked, nipped, and licked at his vain, making a dark red spot appear. He then went lower and lick at Sesshomaru's chest and nipples, earning more of the demon's sweet, soft moans. Naraku even went lower and licked Sesshomaru's belly button, licking the inside of it as if there was a drink in it. He nipped the sides, making Sesshomaru moan louder. He stopped his ministrations and took his clothes off. He was about to go lower, when the demon lord stopped him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked

Naraku looked up into Sesshomaru's face to see a small hint of insecurity in his eyes. He smiled softly and caressed Sesshomaru's face. "Because I care for you," he replied.

Naraku gave the, once again, blushing Sesshomaru a kiss. Then he smiled evilly and went down to the lord's shaft. He gave a small; almost tentatively lick on the head. Sesshomaru screamed. Naraku held Sesshomaru's hips down as he licked the whole shaft and took it into his mouth. He pumped the lord's shaft until Sesshomaru was near release, only to stop.

"Why did you stop?" Sesshomaru growled.

Naraku laughed. "I don't want you to release like that," he got closer to the demon lord's face and whispered, "I want you to cum while I'm pounding into your tight little hole."

Sesshomaru blushed and moaned. He rocked his body against the spiders, trying to pleasure him as well. Naraku groaned and lifted Sesshomaru's legs onto his waist. He placed two fingers at the demon's lips and pushed them in, coating them with saliva. After his fingers were wet, Naraku placed one finger into Sesshomaru's puckered hole. Sesshomaru grunted at the intrusion, it was a weird, yet pleasurable felling. Naraku pumped his finger in and out of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moaned and squirmed. Naraku then pushed in his second finger.

After a while, Naraku removed his fingers and placed his shaft at Sesshomaru's entrance. "This may hurt, but only for a little while," he said.

Sesshomaru nodded and braced himself. Naraku then shoved himself into him. Sesshomaru screamed, but was stopped suddenly by Naraku's mouth over his. Sesshomaru felt tears fall down his face as pain shot up his spine. Naraku kissed his tears away and whispered sweet nothings to him.

After what seemed like forever to Naraku, Sesshomaru moved his hips slightly. Naraku took this as a cue to start. He started slowly, moving in and out. He rocked his hips slightly as to get Sesshomaru more comfortable. Sesshomaru moaned. "Faster…"

Naraku smiled and started to thrust faster, feeling as if Sesshomaru was trying to castrate him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tightly around Naraku's neck and shifted his legs higher. Naraku groaned at the movement and started to thrust harder, at a wilder pace. They met thrust for thrust, until they both simultaneously climaxed.

"Naraku!"

"Sesshomaru!"

Naraku fell onto Sesshomaru's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through the spider's hair and thought about what just happened. He and Naraku had just mated. They were enemies, hell, Naraku had no heart, yet seeing him like this made Sesshomaru think maybe he had a small peice. That maybe he was something more, not only to other but to himself. He pushed that thought away. He would think about it later. After their breathing calmed, Naraku looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru saw coldness in them and felt nervous.

Naraku stood up and started to put on his clothes. He threw Sesshomaru his shirt. "You may want this," he said coldly.

"Sesshomaru caught his shirt and looked at Naraku. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm leaving."

"W-Why?"

Naraku laughed. "Look Lord Sesshomaru, you're a great fuck and all but you're not worth anymore of my time tonight."

Sesshomaru suddenly felt a pain in his chest. "What? Why-"

"Why did I come to you? I smelled that you were in heat and thought 'what the hell why not fuck him.'"

Sesshomaru looked down at his hands. He felt tears come to his eyes, but held them back. "So you used me? I-I thought you said you c-cared."

Naraku laughed again, but louder. "Cared? I never cared." He started to walk away. "See you later puppy."

Sesshomaru waited until he knew Naraku was gone before letting the tears fall. First silently, but then his body racked untill he was sobbing. Sesshomaru sobbed until dawn. He felt used and almost heart broken. Hell, he felt betrayed. He had given his virginity to a man who really did have no heart. Sesshomaru slowly put his clothes back on and walked back to his camp. He felt yet again another wall of ice cover is heart, and clor from his eyes dissapear.

* * *

Well? How was that? I know both Naraku and Sesshomaru seem a little OOC but think of it this way: Sesshomaru was in heat, which I felt was like a male version of the female menstrual cycle. so he had more emotions.

Please tell me if there are any mistakes, or if I need to change something. Flames are not appreciated. Have a nice day!

The Silver Angel of Death.


End file.
